Déjà vu
! フリーザを すのはオレだ |Rōmaji title = Pikkoro no Jishin! Furīza o Taosu no wa Ore da |Literal title = Piccolo's Self-Confidence! I Will Be the One to Defeat Freeza |Number = 81 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Airdate = March 13, 1991 |English Airdate = September 27, 1999 |Manga = Freeza vs. Piccolo |Previous = Piccolo the Super-Namek |Next = Frieza's Second Transformation }} ! フリーザを すのはオレだ|Pikkoro no Jishin! Furīza o Taosu no wa Ore da|lit. "Piccolo's Self-Confidence! I Will Be the One to Defeat Freeza"}} is the 7th episode of the Frieza Saga and the eighty-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 13, 1991. Its original American airdate was September 28, 1999. Summary Piccolo and Frieza begin fighting furiously and appear to be roughly equal in power. Piccolo manages to land a few good hits, but Frieza retaliates by ramming Piccolo into a cliff and bombarding him with energy blasts. Piccolo, however, emerges from the rubble unharmed. Fearful for his life, Vegeta attempts to flee but Frieza catches up with him and smashes him back into the rocks below, rendering him temporarily incapacitated. Frieza resumes the battle against Piccolo, who manages to evade every attack Frieza throws at him. Piccolo taunts Frieza for this, and as Frieza grabs Piccolo, the Namek reveals that he is also housing Nail, and with the two of them combined, Frieza has no chance of winning. Dende, who had already begun to sense Nail within Piccolo, is relieved to discover Nail survived the fight with Frieza. True to his word, Piccolo powers up to his maximum and unleashes a furious attack on Frieza. Enraged, Frieza launches a massive energy beam at Piccolo, who deflects it back, hitting Frieza square. Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta are astonished, believing Frieza is finished. However, the dust clears and shows that Frieza blocked at the last minute. It seems that Piccolo and Nail combined are still not strong enough and Goku is truly their last hope of winning. Major Events *Piccolo fights with Frieza. Battles *Piccolo vs. Frieza (Second Form) *Vegeta vs. Frieza (Second Form) Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Dende *Vegeta *Nail *Frieza *King Kai *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha Locations *Namek *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Frieza's Spaceship *Medical Machine Differences from the manga *King Kai, Tien Shinhan and Yamcha talking about Piccolo and him fighting Frieza is exclusive to the anime. As is a later scene where they believe Piccolo will beat him. *Vegeta attempting to escape while Piccolo fights Frieza only to be halted by Frieza who knocks him to the ground is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, when Piccolo is fighting Frieza, Nail's essence comes through and using his voice tells Frieza that he has merged with Piccolo and grown much stronger. In the manga, Frieza was never made aware of this. Trivia *The episode's title is French for "already seen," and is a reference to how Nail is essentially fighting Frieza once again, although he is fused inside Piccolo's body for this fight. *In a few shots, Krillin's Battle Armor is perfectly intact instead of having a hole from where he was impaled by Frieza. *During Frieza's flashback to his fight with Nail, for about one second Frieza's underwear is purple like his armor instead of black. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 81 (Dragon Ball Z) fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 081 ca:Episodi 81 (BDZ) pt-br:Piccolo se encarrega de vencer Freeza pl:Dragon Ball Z 081 Piccolo pewny swego! To ja będę tym, który pokona Freezera Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z